darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lumbridge Sage
The Lumbridge Sage (real name Phileas, previous title Lumbridge Guide) is a non-player character who can tell players about the history and politics of Lumbridge. He can be found just east of Lumbridge Castle. Phileas is rescued in a subquest of Recipe for Disaster, after being attacked by the Culinaromancer and frozen in time for his own protection by Gypsy Aris, by the player making him a Cake of Guidance. He also had a small role in the Death to the Dorgeshuun. He used to be more of a general advice giver for new players, telling players not to tell anyone their password, what to kill, how to make money, and more. He did not specialise in tutoring any specific skill. Terrova, the Magic Instructor on the old Tutorial Island, also mentioned that the Lumbridge Sage is a friend of his, indicating the two have known each other well at some point in their lives. Terrova also advised new players to go to him for advice and guidance. According to Postbag from the Hedge 39, he had several professions before becoming the Lumbridge Sage. One of them involved keeping owls but most of them were scholarly in nature. He has been a history teacher, a travelling dictionary salesman and an encyclopaedist (he wrote the 'G' section of Encyclopaedia Gigantica). His most recent job was at the Varrock Library but he left after a disagreement with Reldo, they didn't always "see eye to eye" and when Phileas suggested that they introduce a magic-indexing system, Reldo got rather cross. That's when Phileas decided to move to Lumbridge, to establish himself as a source of information for travellers. He says it is considerably less stressful than being a librarian. Dialogue Trivia * His staff resembles a question mark (?) as an indication that players can ask him questions. It also distinctly resembles the Polypore staff. * A Saradomin owl and Broodoo shield can be seen at his stall. * Around 25 June 2009, there was a leak in the knowledge base that the Lumbridge Guide would be receiving a makeover, and be renamed the Lumbridge Sage, which occurred on 17 September 2009, along with the release of the new tutorial and several other changes to the Lumbridge area. * His location has been changed twice, the most recent move giving him his current prominent position where new players will more easily notice him. This is ironic considering that he was subsequently updated to no longer play an important role for new players. * For a short while after his title was changed certain things, like his Recipe For Disaster subquest in the quest journal, still referred to him as the "Lumbridge Guide." This was soon changed in the update on the 13th of October. * He is taller than players, and most NPCs. * He is the first ingame person to blink. * The Lumbridge Guide existed in early RuneScape Classic. He served a similar purpose, though he had a much younger appearance and a different outfit. His advice was primarily for beginners. The guide was removed with the release of Tutorial Island in September 2002, but returned on 6 June 2005. * Since he has a Saradomin Owl, this implies he has at least level 70 Summoning. References Category:Quest NPCs Category:Tutors Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saradominists Category:Lumbridge